copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Ready or Not
"Ready or Not" '''is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus from her second studio album ''MILEY ''(2018). It was released as the lead single of the album on April 27, 2018. It was written by Miley Cyrus, FRND, E. Kidd Bogart and Emanuel Kiriakou and produced by Max Martin and Miley Cyrus. ''Ready or Not ''peaked at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming Miley Cyrus's second single to do so. The song also peaked atop of the charts in the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Germany, France and Brazil. Background and release After releasing the buzz single ''Big Bad Wolf, ''Miley Cyrus went on to work on the rest of her album. A week later after Big Bad Wolf was released, she already planned out the lead single release and album release. She started teasing the single on April 12, 2018 with a tweet stating the meaning of the song and the release date. She then teased the single tweeting different hashtags with "#XDaysTilReadyOrNot", starting at six days left to one. On April 24, 2018 she teased a 30-second snippet with lyrics showing on a video on Twitter. On April 26, 2018 she teased a 25-second snippet of the music video on her Twitter with the hashtag "#ReadyOrNotTOMORROW". The single was released for digital download on April 27, 2018. On May 27, 2018, a month after the release of the single, Miley Cyrus released an E.P. with remixes for ''Ready or Not. '' Music video The official music video for ''Ready or Not ''was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and released on April 27, 2018. The music video featured Miley Cyrus and her friends having a fun time, going on a roadtrip. Her friends and herself are having a good time in the video and that can be seen too, they went on a roadtrip to go to all the things they want to see in life. As of March 2019, the music video garnered a breaking 895M+ views on VEVO. Promotion and sales ''Ready or Not ''was heavily promoted and was promoted on a lot of award shows and TV shows. TV shows such as The Ellen Show, The Late Late Show with James Corden, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, MTV TRL, Live! With Kelly & Ryan and award shows such as the Teen Choice Awards, MTV European Music Awards, Billboard Music Awards and more. ''Ready or Not ''debuted at number four on the US Billboard Hot 100 with 511,540 digital sales sold. In the week after it's debut, the song went up a place to number three with 528,543 digital sales sold, a new peak on the charts and in order of sales. in the third week, the song fell three places to number six with 423,487 digital sales sold, in the fourth week the song re-peaked at number three with 530,505 digital sales sold, in the fifth week of charting, the song reached its peak of number one on the US Billboard Hot 100 with 661,844 digital sales sold. The single was certified diamond by the RIAA in November 2018. The song sold 10,900,000+ copies in the United States earning a certified diamond status by the RIAA in the United States for selling more than 10M copies. The song went on to sell 2,600,000+ copies in the United Kingdom and sold 16,600,000+ copies to date. The song is Cyrus biggest song to date after ''We Can't Stop & Wrecking Ball ''who sold 15,900,000+ copies and 15,100,000+ copies worldwide. Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at Rainbow Studios, Los Angeles, California * Mastered at Rainbow Studios, Los Angeles, California Personnel * Miley Cyrus - vocals, lyrics and executive producer * FRND - lyrics * E. Kidd Bogart - lyrics * Emanuel Kiriakou - lyrics * Serban Ghenea - mixing Charts Certifications Award nominations and wins Year-ends List / Year-end Charts Awards and nominations Release history